You've always been perfect for Me
by xMarballMandix
Summary: When the scheming Vampire king attempts to play a trick on an unsuspecting Gumball, he gets much more than he bargained for. Instead of a fun prank,he gets sexy dreams and nervous around the prince, and feelings begin to surface... (Rated M for Sex and language)
1. Bathtime

It had been one of the most exhausting days the prince had ever experienced. Between passing bills, adventuring with Fionna and meeting with his subjects he was exhausted. He was nearly falling asleep on the desk his note laid upon. He looked down as the words became nothing but a bundle of blurred letters. Gumball yawned as he felt a cool chill on the nape of his neck. He turned around, expecting to see someone...

But there was no one there. Nothing but beakers, bunsen burners and an open window.

Prince gumball took off his goggles and rubbed his temples, hoping to rub some of the exhaustion and stress away. Knowing that this was going nowhere, the teen stood up and stretched his back, holding his elbow behind his head. Letting his arms fall to their sides, he turned around and walked right into the undead Vampire royal, bumping their foreheads together painfully.

"Ow Gumbutt! What the lump?!"

Marshall lee floated there, rubbing his forehead, floating backwards from the impact. the Pink prince, rubbing his forehead as well, looked at the vampire and said in a strong tone "Go. Home." As he left the laboratory. he was in no mood for Marshall Shenanigans. He didn't want to be in the presence of his tricks, or his guitar, or his attitude. He was too wound up for it. All he wanted was a bath and to go to sleep.

The vampire king floated behind the prince, following him. he would have gone home, had he had something better to do. Messing with gumball was his favorite past time...if he couldn't find anything else. He enjoyed messing with the prince, and turning his face red with either anger or embarrassment. Both entertained Marshall greatly.

"Come on Gumball. I haven't seen you in like, four days. You're due for some messing with."

Prince gumball turned around and grabbed the undead teen's flannel collar in his hands, gripping tightly out of frustration.

"Listen here Marshall Lee, and listen well because I will not repeat myself again" The gummy teen warned. "I am exhausted. I have been working my candied ass off all day! I'm so stressed and tired that I cannot finish the formula that has been sitting on my desk for four days! All I want is a bath, and to go to bed. Can I not have one night alone?! You will go home, and take your tricks and your shenanigans with you. Am I understood?"

It wasn't a request. it was an order.

The vampire king wondered whether he should punch the prince for speaking to him like that, or fly the prince out to the badlands and drop him in the chocolate-marshmallow swamp. Marshall decided against it seeing as how the prince looked tired to even give a proper reaction to any of his pranks.

"Alright alright" Marshall said as he pulled his collar out of Gumballs fists. "I'll go home. I promise I won't lay a hand on you"

"Or dump anything on me"

"Or dump anything on you"

The prince was skeptical with Marshall lee's answer, as he always was, but was too tired to care. "Good. Now leave my castle." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs out of sight.

...

The prince dropped his lab coat as soon as he had walked into the large bathroom. Enjoying the mixture of floral and sugar scented waters. He set his crown on its pedestal and stripped himself of his blouse and undershirt.

Bead of sweat had already begun forming on the teens chest and abdomen. it was always hot in this room, whether or not a bath had been prepared for the prince. The sweat glistened on his torso accentuating the toned muscled on the princes body. Countless hours of fencing and training in the event of an attacker had done the prince well. However, he was quite self conscious of his body and hid it. The prince stood there shirtless for a moment, enjoying the steam and letting it melt some of his stress away. The teen then removed his shoes, pants, and pink satin boxer shorts and walked into the water.

Gumball submerged his entire body in the water and popped back up, his gummy hair laying on his face and the nape of his neck, almost as if it was melting. He leaned against the edge of the Pool-sized submerged tub and leaned his head back trying to relax. But no matter what the prince tried, he wouldn't unwind. The prince slumped his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. he needed some kind of release.

The prince looked straight ahead with a realization.

A release...

...

Marshall Lee did as he was told. He went home after the prince so rudely told hm to do so.

But he didn't stay there.

He had promised nothing to the prince about staying away from the prince. He stayed in his home for about five minutes, feeding his zombie cat and draining the red for an apple or two, before deciding to go back to the kingdom of candy. He flew back to the kingdom, and decided to scare some of it's subjects before returning to the castle. A nightmare here, a weird noise there. it didn't take much for the candy people to jump out of their wrappers.

After the vampire king had had his fill of scaring for the night, he flew up to the prince's bedroom with a bowl of water in his hand, of which Gumballs fingers were going to be placed. A juvenile trick maybe, but a classic for one who's asleep. When the king peeped into the royals room, it was empty. There was no one there. There lay the princes sleep clothes still undisturbed. Marshall flew in through the small window and placed the bowl on the night stand while taking look around.

Yep. He definitely hadn't been to bed yet. So how could Marshall mess with the prince? He figured he could ransack his room. If not scare him it would put him at an inconvenience. Marshall flew over to the bed and puts his hands under the bed frame, ready to flip it over...

When he heard a noise.

Was it a moan? A sigh? Whatever it was Marshall Lee had not heard it in the candy kingdom before. The vampire floated and followed the noise until he reached a large door. He pulled on the handle but it was locked. Not wanting to destroy he door, he let go. He looked around and judged the position of the room, then flew out the small window he came in through. Soon without much difficulty, he found the window to the noise. He hovered above it and floated down to peer inside at what was making the odd noise.

The vampire king couldn't believe his eyes, and could barely contain his laughter as he caught sight of the prince.

...

Gumball hardly ever needed to do this. It wasn't an issue very often, as he didn't find any of his subjects sexually arousing, and elemental weren't really his type. Gumball wasn't really sure he had a type. Gumball didn't have time to flirt with women let alone ever have sex. Although if he had tried it wouldn't have been a problem.

Gumball closed his eyes and moaned softly at his own touch, thinking he was alone. Gumballs hand lenft his chest and ventured under the sudsy sugary water. His palm was warm and soft as is grazed his manhood slowly and firmly, beginning to pulse to life. He leaned his head back slowly breathing in the sweet air, as his hand began to move faster and stronger, causing the bubblegum teen to moan louder as his sweat soaked head leaned back. He didn't need an image in his head to get him going because frankly, he couldn't think of one. He just needed the sensitive touch starting slow and becoming quick and more erratic as the minutes wore on.

Gumball had discovered this technique when he was fifteen, stressing about a bill he was going to need to veto. He took a bath the night before as he sat in the tub with jet streams calming his muscles. When he had leaned over to grab a towel a jet stream had made contact with his manhood, giving gumball a feeling he didn't want to give up. The next day he vetoed the bill with no problem. The action had cleared his mind completely and calmed his body. So when it was needed, Gumball would take a bath, decide if it was necessary, and pleasure himself to calm down.

...

Marshall lee was practically in hysterics outside the window, being sure to be quiet enough as to not reveal himself to the masturbating prince. he couldn't believe it. Prince gumball, The princess of princes, the baker of cakes, the ruler of the candy kingdom and the most uptight polite guy Marshall knew was touching himself. Marshall couldn't wait to use this against him. Oh he was going to hold this over the princes head for a very long time. He debated whether had had time to go home and get a camera, but decided against it, knowing Gumball could be finished by the time the Vampire king came back and there would be no blackmail. He decided to mess with the prince in this moment instead.

The king of the night turned himself invisible, and opened the window silently. The smell of the scented water made Marshall gag at the sweetness. A mixture of syrup and sugar and flowers, it was all so...girly. Marshall blocked his nose and stepped into the room and positioned himself at the far end of the tub. Hiding behind the large fountain in the corner of the pool, he crouched down and reappeared, turning his left arm into a tentacle.

He didn't say anything about not laying a tentacle on the prince.

As he went to put his arm in the pool, he stopped...and he stared. During his laughing fit and his planning to scare the prince, he hadn't really looked at 's no possible way this would be the same gummy prince ruling over the candy Kingdom no way! This guy was hot. His lustful moans reached Marshalls ears as his scarlet eyes caressed the pink teens body from afar. With wet hair and a glistening body, Marshall found himself unable to move. He sat there as the tentacle turned back into an arm, and he held onto the fountain. He disappeared again just in case Gumball saw him.

Marshall felt his throat become dry and his mouth begin to water as he watched the X rated show. This was weird for the vampire king. he was seeing the prince in a whole new light. A red light. Marshall found himself drooling over the prince, as he became aware of exactly how hot it was in that bathroom.

...

Gumballs breaths became deeper, sharper, more erratic has he came close to his breaking point. Not afraid that the moans and sighs escaping his chest and throat were getting louder. Within seconds of the last loud moan gumball arched his back and grabbed the edge of the pool behind him and his hips bucked beneath the water.

Breathing heavily he let his shoulders slump and sank up to his neck in the water. Finally he could really relax. As he didn't want to drown in the large bathtub,he stood up, smoothed his hair back and walked out. When he though he heard gasp or whimper of some kind he turned around searching for the source of the noise. When he didn't find anything he wrapped a white fluffy towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Marshall reappeared, his eyes wide his mouth open in shock at the size of the young princes manhood. Marshalls mind immediately flew in a bunch of different directions. He wanted the prince in his mouth, in his hands, in him. The thought of the gummy prince fully sheathed in Marshalls rump made him lose his breath and sit completely on the floor.

When the small hard candy in a maids uniform opened the door, the vampire quickly cloaked his visibility and flew out, as quickly as he could towards his home. He needed to think.


	2. Conflicted

Marshall lee's head hit the pink mattress with a soft thud as the pink prince shoved the vampire down onto his California-king sized bed, catching the king off guard. He opened his mouth to say something but Gumballs lips were quickly shoved against the vampire's maw. His tongue gently running against the vampires cold lips and sharp teeth before entering his mouth, running against Marshalls own forked tongue, coaxing it to join his.

Marshall quietly moaned into the kiss attempting to remember how he ended up this way, but he drew a blank. Frankly he didn't care as he gripped the gummy princes hair, pulling the princes mouth even harder against his own. When the candy prince rested his hand on the vampires back, he pulled it up, arching the undead teens back so there was not a sliver of space between them. Marshall swayed his hips with every moan coming from his mouth, creating friction between the candy princes groin and his pants were beginning to feel tighter as he felt gumballs hand unbuttoning his flannel shirt revealing the pale blue skin underneath.

As the saccharine prince ran his hand gently over the vampire kings chest, Marshall reached for the large jeweled button holding the pink princes shirt closed, but the candy prince grabbed the teens wrist before he could reach it. He leaned over to the vampires neck and whispered against the pale blue throat "Wrong button" as he guided the vampires hand to cup the bulge being contained by the pink slacks.

The vampire king let out a slight whimper as the bubblegum prince began kissing and nibbling at his neck. Marshall loved being under the prince. Gumball had the vampire firmly pinned to the bed, making sure he was the one in full control. Soon the rose colored prince pressed his groin onto marshalls palm, telling the vampire to release him of his cotton prison. Marshall didn't need to be told twice he quickly undid the button, unzipped the zipper and reached inside when—

"Meow"

The vampires eyes shot open in his bedroom, awoken by the white fluffy cat sitting on his pillow, pawing at her master telling him it was time to be fed. Marshall groaned out of frustration and tiredness and he pressed his palm to his eyes and arched his back to stretch. He fell back on the bed and looked at the tent he had pitched from the heated dream. He sat up and pet the zombie cat, not wanting to leave his bed until his erection went down.

Once his morning rager was gone he floated out of bed and fed the primadonna cat before getting into the shower. He stood there staring at the wall, in a way frustrated with himself for letting the candy prince invade his head. That cake baking, cotton candy looking, ballet watching , prim and proper pompous royal who the hell did he think he was? Working his way into Marshall Lee's dreams. With the vampire king in a position of submission no less! That sort of thing was unheard of. Could you imagine? Marshall lee letting the pink pompous prick do anything to him that he wanted. It was laughable.

Marshall was more less upset with himself, letting himself think about his buddy this way, however he decided to blame the prince for hiding it all this told himself if he had known about the truth of the prince he'd be used to it by now, but he knew it was a lie. What was he going to do? Avoid the prince for the rest of his life? Live in confusion and frustration at the mere thought of the naked candy heir? Or just hide the fact that he was so attracted to his best friend?

He pondered this decision as he began to floss his sharp fangs, getting ready for the day as he tried to put the image of Gumball from his mind.

…..

Gumball felt guilty for speaking to the vampire king with such rudeness and banishing him from the candy castle. Marshall just wanted to spend time with his friend, but Gumball had been so wound up everything frustrated him. He expected a prank to be pulled on him as a form of revenge.

But no prank came.

When a prank didn't come, no flour in his hair, no salt in his tea, no trip wire at the end of the hallway, dropping a fake deceased candy person, Gumball's guilt just became heavier. The fact that marshall hadn't tried to get his revenge told Gumball that he had gone too far, although he had spoken to the vampire many times in such a manner.

Why was this time so different?

The candy prince racked his brain for every exact word that was said, and still couldn't find a trigger that could have upset the vampire so much as to not mess with him. He needed to apologize, it was the princely thing to do. Regardless of marshall's distastefulness, he was still royalty. Not just royalty but he was gumballs friend and he had scolded him like an annoying child.

Well, Gumball was not going to let this get his goat. He would make Marshall a treat and go apologize to him. Red velvet cookies always made the vampire feel better. He didn't simply suck out the color either he would actually eat them. And that's exactly what Gumball decided to make for the Vampire king. it was a perfect way of apologizing.

At least, that's what Gumball thought.


	3. Apologies

After the dishes had been done, the oven cleaned, his apron had been put in the hamper and the cookies had cooled, he set the red velvet disks on a silver platter and wrapped it with red cellophane. No way Marshall lee couldn't accept his apology now.

Lord Monochromicorn walked in and nudged his trusted friend on the shoulder before clopping his front left hoof on the floor.

".- ... .- - .-. ... - ... . -.-. . .-.. .-.. - .-. ... .- -. . ..-. - .-. ..-.. "

Gumball smiled. "It's for Marshall Lee. I should apologize for the way I spoke to him last evening." The prince truly felt guilty for speaking to his friend that way. Sure he had spoken to the king curtly before out of annoyance or had pushed him away when he had been floating too close once or twice, but he never spoke to him out of anger and frustration. A Prince should never become frustrated and should always keep his composure. Prince Gumball failed at this rule last night.

"I would bring you with me, but you know you can't fly in the daylight. No shadows in the sky for you to coast on. I'll take Morrow and you can pick me up when night falls. If anything I'll walk back. it's just a cave after all."

The candy prince bumped his forehead to his steeds soft velveteen nose and walked to the balcony with his gift for the vampire.

...

Marshall just wanted to lay in bed all day. He didn't want to get up to do anything. He didn't want to float, he didn't want to scare the pixies in the woods, he didn't even want to play his guitar. He just wanted to lay there.

And that's exactly what he did. He fell face-first onto his unkempt bed and just fell limp. He didn't really want to think about anything, he just wanted to lock all of his feelings up in a box and curl up in bed for a few days. He couldn't lock his emotions away but he sure could stay in bed.

Unfortunately fate had a different idea

knock knock knock

Seriously? The one time Marshall didn't want to move someone was at his door.

"Schwabel go get the door." He commanded to his zombie cat. She looked at him and then began cleaning herself. She didn't take orders from anyone, regardless if they were an undead 1000-year-old teenage king.

With a frustrated groan he floated up, his limbs and head hanging and flew downstairs.

He straightened himself out, floating upright as he peered out the peephole.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Of course." Marshall swore under his breath. Just his luck. The last person on earth who he wanted to see right now was on his doorstep.

With a package of delicious looking red baked goods.

If it wasn't for the brightly colored cellophane package Marshall Lee probably wouldn't have opened the door, but hey, free food. Marshall's bright red cowboy boots hit the gray carpet as he opened the door.

"Come to yell at me some more? What you're going to banish me from my own house now?"

The vampire king's words hurt the prince, however he knew he deserved them. He held up the tray of treats n front of him. "Marshall lee I've come to apologize. The way I treated you last evening was anything but fair and I've come bringing a peace offering...I'm sorry." The candy prince looked at the Vampire with apologetic eyes. He truly felt bad, but smile when the vampire took the plate from the princes hands.

When the vampire looked at him for a few moments in an awkward silence, gumball wasn't sure if he should start a conversation or leave, thinking the Undead teenager was still angry with him. He chose the latter.

"Well, Uh-... I guess I'll see you later? Or... tomorrow or.. eventually. Be careful with the platter. it's silver and I don't know if it hurts you or whatever-"

"Oh stop being such a fucking girl and come in"

The prince really didn't approve of Marshall's potty mouth most of the time. He tended to become extremely inappropriate at times. But he had learned to keep his tongue in check around Fionna. Not Cake, just Fionna.

Gumball walked into the messy abode, and followed the vampire king to the kitchen. "How do you live in this...mess?" Gumball was somewhat of a neat freak, he hated it when things became sticky. Which was ironic because he himself became sticky with the slightest bit of moisture.

"Hey it's my mess. I know where everything is in this mess."

Marshall Lied. he had no idea where anything was in his messy house. He could spend hours looking for a single article of clothing or a CD he could swear he just saw. he set the plate on the counter and folded up the bright red plastic after removing it from the tray of baked goods. A treat for later.

He was actually surprised that the prince came over to apologize. he had been shooed away by the prince before it wasn't a big deal. it was what he saw after the shooing that messed him up.

"Marshall I really am sorry. Please don't be offended."

"Oh my god you're such a girl. You've shooed me away a bunch of times why do you want to apologize this time?"

"When you didn't try to get any revenge on me.. I began to hypothesize that you were quite upset...and I really wish for you not to be upset with me"

Shit. Gumwad was right Marshall hadn't tried to get back at him this morning for talking to him like that. if he had set up a simple prank gumball wouldn't be in his house right now and Marshall could still be laying in bed, not moving or having to even look at the prince.

"I...got lazy. I was up late last night scaring your subjects."

Oh boy was that a lie.

And gumball could tell it was.

"Marshall Lee don't you dare look me in the face and lie to me. You're upset with me aren't you!?"

Whether or not Marshall was an annoying, vulgar degenerate he was still Gumballs friend. And regardless of attitude or being, the pink prince worried for his friends, wanting them to always smile.

He was looking up at the vampire now. Marshall was floating a good two or three feet above the ground. "Get down here and talk to me Marshall."

"Floating's in my nature dude. Not gonna take orders from a piece of gum."

"Dammit Marshall get down here and look me in the eyes!" The pink prince exclaimed and he grabbed the vampires wrist and pulled the vampires bright red boots to the ground with surprising force.

That, Marshall wasn't expecting. So when his boots hit the floor he tripped over his own two feet, causing him to fall on the prince who had such a tight grip on his wrist.

"Dammit Gumwad! You can't just pull a vampire out of this air it makes us lose our...bearings..."

Shit. This was really not a good time to be laying on the prince in the middle of his kitchen floor. Gumballs hand still had a firm grip on the Kings wrist as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Glob Marshall You should learn how to land if someone pulls you down to their eye level." Gumball had his eyes closed as he rubbed the pain away from the back of his head.

Good thing too, because if the prince had his eyes open, he would have seen the bright pink blush staining Marshalls cheeks. Their chests were together, gumball had his wrist held tightly and his face was inches away from the gummy prince's.

His lips were so damn close...

Marshall could smell the sweet bubblegum scent coming off the princes breath. With his faint heart beating quicker and quicker he pulled away from the prince quickly and landed on his ass, sitting in front of the prince.

Gumball propped himself up on his elbow and opened his eyes* "there, now that you're at an eye level with me, " he said as he sat up on the cold linoleum floor, "Talk to me. What's troubling you Marshall."

The vampire just looked at him, his blush gone, searching for something to say to the prince. When he couldn't think of anything, he just looked away, his long unkempt hair hiding his eyes.

"Fine." The Candy prince said as he stood up. "If you want to be angry with me then I can't stop you. I understand that. But hiding your feelings away like a small child isn't very punk rock of you. You're like a young child throwing a tantrum just for the attention. This is you final chance Marshall tell me what's wr-"

SLAP

A cold hand hit gumballs cheek as he stepped back from the impact. It stung like ice as his pink fingers touched his cheek. He was flabbergasted that the vampire king would outright slap him.

"You come into my house and lecture me on how to act?! Calling me a child?! Don't you dare try to tell me what is immature and what isn't! I have lived multiple lifetimes and will have acquired more knowledge than you ever will! You're lucky I didn't slug your candy ass because I would have broken your fucking sugar jaw! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

The vampire was now floating in the princes face, angry and upset.

"I think I'm your friend Marshall! Are you angry at me or are are you angry at someone else?!"

"Both!"

"What do you mean both?!"

"Just BOTH okay?! Yeah I'm pissed off with you! But it's not just you you fucking idiot!"

"Who else then?! Tell me Marshall!"

"Why do you have to fucking fix everything?!"

"Because I care about you! Marshall if you're angry at someone else just say it!"

"I'm angry with me okay?! I don't know if you sugar filled chocolatey center candy people can even understand self hatred but that's whats going on up here!" He exlaimed as he pointed to his own head.

This shocked Gumball into silence. The vampire king floating before him always had the highest confidence,the strongest shield to insults,nothing else was cooler than he was. Marshall was wrong. it didn't happen often but self disappointment wasn't a foreign subject to him. He wanted to reach out to the vampire, and tell him he was there for him. But as he opened his mouth to speak-

"Get the fuck out of my house. And take your fucking cookies with you!"

The vampire yelled as he threw the tray of baked discs to the prince. Good thing the prince ducked, because that silver platter was sent half way into the wall. It would have beheaded him. gumball stood up, not knowing if he should stay and force Marshall to talk, or leave...

Maybe it was best to leave Marshall alone...the prince turned around, and walked out of the vampires house, gently closing the door behind him.


	4. Coming out

Gumball walked up the castle steps and in through the large doors. His head hanging in confusion and guilt as he walked through the large room. The pitch black steed walked over to his charge and nudged Gumballs head before clopping his hoof on the floor.

".— …. -.— -.. —- -.— —- ..- .-.. —- —- -.- … —- ..- .—. … . - .-.-.- .— …. .- - …. .- .—. .—. . -. . -.. —- …- . .-. - …-….—.. "

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing happened. I'm just tired from my trek home." The prince said, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. His black steed followed him up to the large room, worried for the morose prince.

"-.. —- -. .—. - .-.. .. . - —- — . .-.-.- … —- — . - …. .. -. —. …. .- .—. .—. . -. . -.. —- …- . .-. - …-…-.-.- "

"I'm not lying. Mochro, I promise."

That, in itself, was a lie…Gumball knew lying to his steed was wrong, but he didn't want Lord to worry. The pink prince sat on his bed and looked down at his hands. How could Marshall Lee the Vampire king…hate himself?

The pitch black monochromicorn curled up on the bed behind the prince, letting his charge lean back against him. As the Lord fell asleep, Gumball was replaying the scenario in his head. Maybe Marshall had been embarrassed that he had lost his balance, or maybe it was a vampire problem the candy prince wouldn't understand. What did Marshall have to be disappointed about? He was independent, didn't necessarily need anyone, and he was strong, both emotionally-most of the time- and physically, and he was so carefree and so gorgeous.

Wait, what? Gorgeous. Really? That's the word Gumballs mind came up with to describe the vampire? He was not gorgeous not in the least. His skin was cold and gray, and his hair was always messy, and his eyes pierced your soul and sent shivers down gumballs spine. That was a bad thing…right?…Right! That butt. He was such a jerk to Gumball. Messing with him and spying on him. He was a jerk. A selfish, vulgar, undead…beautiful jerk.

Gumballs eyes widened at his own unsettling thought.

What?! Beautiful? Marshall Lee was another male! Other males are handsome,if one man is complimenting another on his ensemble that is. But beautiful was used to compliment a woman or a bouquet of flowers!

Now Gumball was not only worried for the vampire, but for himself as well.

….

Marshall sat in his kitchen chair staring at the only unbroken red velvet disc the prince had brought him. He hung one arm over the back of the chair and leaned back as he sunk his fangs into the cookie and took a bite. He kind of felt rotten for revealing so much to the prince. But now whenever Gumball was around he felt weird. He wanted to pounce on him like an animal and tear his clothes off.

Marshall shivered as he remembered the bubblegum scent coming from the princes warm breath. Goddammit he was so close to him. Marshall could have anyone he wanted. Any woman, hell any man in the land of Ooo would drop to their knees for a chance at a night with the vampire king.

So why was he getting all wound up over a piece of gum? A piece of gum that he'd known for years, that he'd watch grow up from an awkward teenager into a smart young man. A crazy smart young , One of Marshall's turn-on's was intelligence. He loved it when a girl could solve a complicated problem in minutes.

But Bubba could solve one is seconds.

He liked girls cooking for him,but Gumball baked for him. And he was damn good at it too, Marshall though while licking the red crumbs from his fingers. He probably put together entire formulas using chemistry to get them to taste so amazing.

It was that damn night, in that damn bath that messed up Marshalls brain, as if it had been completely rewired. Now, it was his turn to feel like shit for yelling. What the lump had he done? For fuck's sake he was worried about the vampire, he wanted Marshall to open up just so he would feel better…

God. Marshall had royally fucked this one up. He leaned forward as he put his elbows on the kitchen table and rested his forehead in his warm palms. He wouldn't dare talk to Fionna about this. This is not something a fourteen year old girl would understand. Well, she'd probably understand more than anyone but Marshall wasn't going to let her know he felt this way. He had to keep up his Image after all. But Image or not, he'd feel lower than wolf shit unless he apologized.

Wow. Apologizing for not accepting an apology. This had to end he was not going to have Gumball coming into his house apologizing again. So he decided he would go to the candy castle and not leave the royal until he accepted the Vampire king's apology.

When nightfall came, Marshall Lee grabbed his Axe guitar and slung it over his back, flying out into the night toward the sugar kingdom.

…

Prince Gumball was pacing in his room quietly, being sure not to wake the sleeping monochromicorn, he was no longer fretting over the words he had used to describe the vampire. He was thinking of a way to apologize for the failed apology. When the prince felt a breeze in his hair he has realized that while being so deep in thought he had walked out onto the balcony. Seeing as it was night, he woke his slumbering steed.

"Mochro. It's nightfall. I'm sure cake is waiting for you. It's your turn to take the kittens out for a ride" the saccharine prince said, gently nudging the elongated horse.

With a silent yawn, Lord Monochromicorn stood on the ground and clopped his hoof to the ground.

".— .. .-.. .-.. -.— —- ..- -… . .- .-.. .-. .. —. …. - …-. . - —- -. .. —. …. - —- -. -.— —- ..- .-. —- .— -. ..—.. .. -.-. —- ..- .-.. -.. … - .- -.— -.— —- ..- -.- -. —- .— .-.-.- "

"Mochro don't be silly. Go visit your children. I promise you I will be absolutely fine." The prince rubbed the mane of the Black unicorn, and before he knew it he was alone in his room. Through all his pacing he hadn't thought of one thing he could do for the vampire. The fact that Marshall had exploded at him that way told the prince that something was actually wrong, but it seemed that Marshall lee didn't want Gumball's help.

Through the worrying, he had forgotten to do any of his work for that day. Realizing this he let out a frustrated groan, now knowing his work load would be twice, if not three times, as large as it would normally be.

"Goddammit!" The Prince exclaimed, angry with himself.

"Nice potty mouth Gummy."

Gumball spun around, surprised to see the undead teenager.

"You kiss your monochromicorn with that mouth?" The Vampire laughed as he floated on his back, shifting his guitar to his chest before strumming a few chords.

Was he serious? Was he seriously just floating there as if the argument had never happened? Gumball was quiet, not knowing what to say to the being floating in his room, so he just sat on his bed, not looking at him.

"What? At a loss for words all of a sudden Gummy? Hm? Did someone buy the wrong food coloring for your cupcakes? Or did the royal chamber maid make your bed incorrectly? Oh! Oh! I know. I bet, that someone organized your drawer from light to dark, when it should be dark to light. Eh? Did I get it Gummy?" Marshall laughed in the princes face, enjoying the fun he was poking at him.

Gumball glared daggers at the vampire and Marshall Floated on his stomach, his guitar slug over his back once again.

"…What is your deal?…Do you enjoy running away from your problems and ignoring them? They don't just disappear just because you can't see them you know."

"Hey, I don't run away from my problems you dork."

Gumball crossed his arms and stood up, looking down at the vampire until Marshall floated p to eye level. "Then why are you acting as if earlier never happened. You nearly beheaded me you ass!"

"Calm yer corn syrup Gum." The vampire said, changing his position to floating upright in front of the prince. "Look dude. I'm not going to start explaining a bunch of reasons why I went off on you. I'm just here to apologize for letting off on you."

"And almost killing me."

"And almost killing you. Look Gum. Sometimes I have problems you wouldnt get."

"That doesn't mean you can't talk about it with me. Marshall I'm your friend. Seeing you like this pains me and I want to make you feel better. I'm the best listener in Ooo. Talk to me you stubborn butt."

"You don't want to hear it man. I'm warning you I'm telling you. You'll look at me in an entirely different way."

He wasn't afraid of Gumball being afraid, or hating him. he was afraid of Gumball being disgusted with him. Homosexuality was not a common issue in this world. When it came up it was either ignored,like no big deal, or absolutely abhorred.

"Marshall Lee. If you can't trust me of all people after all the shit we've been through together then who can you trust? I don't judge people and there's nothing you can tell me that will make me look at you in an entirely different way. So will you talk to me?"

The vampire pondered for a few moments, thinking of Gumball's words. He was right. Marshall trusted no one in the world more than the candy prince. He landed on his feet and took the guitar off, leaning it against the foot of the bed before he sat down.

Gumball sat next to him as Marshall leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands hang in between his legs. He looked down."Swear to me…..swear on Fionna's life that you won't hate me, or be disgusted by me."

"Marshall, I can't-"

"Just do it!…"

Marshall asking Gumball to swear on his own life was one thing.. but swearing on Fionna's life was serious..

"I-…I swear. But Marshall what is this all about?"

The vampire looked at the prince through a few strands of his onyx hair. "I like a man..and I can't get him out of my mind…he's gorgeous…he's attractive hes smart he makes my dead heart beat so fucking fast I can feel it beating against my ribcage, every time I see him I want to take him as mine I want to just kiss him until I can't breathe, and I see him all the time! I've known him for so long Bubba I don't know what to do…" The vampire buried his eyes in his palms, waiting for the Prince's reaction. He expected Gumball to get off the bed in disgust, to shove him off of the pink blankets or scream at him or call the guards.

So naturally, he was flabbergasted when the gummy prince wrapped his arms around the vampire and hugged him tightly.

"So just because you like a man you thought I'd be disgusted? Marshall Lee you're so stupid." The prince said quietly as he rested his head against the Vampires. "That's who you are, Gob made you that way.. So you like a man. So what? That doesn't make you a freak or any different. You're still Marshall Lee, my most trusted friend."

Marshall wasn't aware of the silent tears running down his cheeks as he put his hand on the candy prince's arm. His fears shattered, he slumped against the prince, letting Gumball hold him and give him comfort.

"Now if you ask me Mister vampire king." Gumball said to the silent vampire,"It does not sound like you 'like' this man. You say you can't stop thinking about him? And he makes your heart race by a simple touch? It sounds like you love this man Marshall. And love is indeed very confusing." The prince said resting his chin on the vampires head

Whoa whoa whoa. Love? What?…

…Shit who was the vampire king kidding. It started as nothing but a sexual attraction, a wish for gumball to fuck him senseless.

But now that Marshall thought about it, there was so much more to it…and this broke Marshalls heart. You could almost hear it break into a million pieces, realizing he not only loved his best friend, but his best friend most likely didn't feel the same and never would. He gripped the sleeve of the candy prince, not wanting to say a word for fear of breaking down and sobbing like a pile of mush.

"Marshall?"

The vampire said nothing, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, making sure that the rose colored prince could not see his face. He needed to leave, but being in the arms of the man he loved was the most comforting thing he had felt in hundreds of years, if not a thousand.

"You're crying…he doesn't know.. does he…"

Oh he knew. Technically.

"You're afraid he won't love you back…it's a big risk Marshall I understand that. And I know you don't want to hear this, but odds are…he won't love you the same way you love him…"

That did it. Marshall took a sharp breath,and began sobbing and he gripped the princes arm so hard it began to hurt the prince, but Gumball didn't notice the pain. Tears welled up in his violet eyes as he looked down as his crying friend, unable to soothe the heartache in the vampires soul.

When he spoke his voice wavered holding back the tears, being strong for the vampire king, "Marshall-"

But he couldn't finish his statement. In the blink of an eye Marshall had zoomed out of the candy princes room out of sight, leaving in such a hurry that he forgot his most favorite possession behind.

"Marshall!" The Prince yelled as he got up and chased after his crying friend to the balcony,his own tears now running down his cheeks. He had never heard Marshall cry that hard, he was truly in love, and truly in pain, and Gumball had no idea what to do. Not only did Marshall think his best friend would hate him but now he was head over heels in love with a man who would probably never love him back…

Prince Bubba Gumball looked down at his stretched sleeve, wet from the vampires tears of pain, and ran his hand over it. He sat down, actually wishing the vampire was back in his arms. He told himself it was because he wanted to comfort the vampire king, but it was for a different reason entirely. Looking at the Guitar now laying on the floor, knocked down by the sudden leave of the vampire, he picked it up and imagined how many tears this guitar had seen. How many love songs, how many notes of heart break had come out of this instrument? A portal into the deep soul of the vampire boy. Gumballs palms began to hurt as he realized just how hard he was gripping the instrument. Marshall should not be alone. He could try to run from Gumball but he would find him. He was not going to let Marshall deal with such a crushing emotion alone.

"He needs me.." Gumball thought to himself as he slung the guitar over his shoulder, ready to walk all the way to the Vampires home in the cave as he left the castle doors.

If only he knew how right he was…


	5. I miss you

The pink prince walked under the night sky towards the forest,in which he needed to walk through to reach the hurt vampire's home. Nothing would stop him from returning Marshall's axe guitar.

Almost nothing.

The pitch black steed landed in front of his charge and stamped his foot to the ground.

".. - .—. … . -..- - .-. . — . .-.. -.— .-.. .- - . .-.-.- -.— —- ..- … …. —- ..- .-.. -.. -… . .. -. -… . -.. .-. . … - .. -. —. ..-. —- .-. -.— —- ..- .-. . -..- - .-. . — . .-.. -.— -… ..- … -.— -.. .- -.— - —- — —- .-. .-. —- .— .-.-.- .. .—. — - .- -.- .. -"

"No Mochro I'm not going home yet. I know I have a lot of work tomorrow but this is more important! I-"

"-. —- - …. .. -. —. .. … — —- .-. . .. — .—. —- .-. - .- -. - - …. .- -. -.— —- ..- .-. -.- .. -. —. -.. —- — .-.-.- -.— —- ..- -.- -. —- .— - …. .- - .-.-.-"

Gumball stood there, knowing his steed was right.

"Nothing is more important than your kingdom" is what the steed had tapped out on the ground. And Gumball knew the truth behind this statement, but Marshall needed him!

"Lord Monochromicorn move out of my way."

".. .— .. .-.. .-.. -. —- - "

"That is an order. Move.."

The steed did as he was told, but he did not move out of the way. He flew between the princes legs and flew away into the night, back towards the candy kingdom.

"Mochro no! Put me down you do not understand!"

But the black Unicorn didn't stop until he set the prince back in his room, nudging the prince towards his bed.

Maybe Marshall would be okay, just until tomorrow. He'd been living a thousand years he's probably done this before. And he survived that right? He'll be okay. Gumball would visit him tomorrow and give him the guitar.

The next day was more hectic than any other. Between yesterdays work, today's work, and prepping for tomorrow, Gumball did not find one minute of peace. Before he realized it it was eleven at night, and his work was done. He lumbered up the stairs, ready to change and go on a trek to deliver the Undead guitarists instrument.

But when he opened his door, the axe guitar was nowhere to be found…it was gone. Gumball turned his entire room upside down looking for the instrument. When he didn't find it he searched the entire castle.

Nothing. The axe guitar was gone.

Now not only would Gumball have to worry about the vampire, he'd have to take the blame for losing his most favorite treasure. After the servants had gone to bed, he hopped aboard the monochromicorn and told him to leave to Marshall's home.

But Mochro was having none of it.

".. - .—. … - —- —- .-.. .- - . .- - -. .. —. …. - ..-. —- .-. .- .—- —- ..- .-. -. . -.— - …. .- - .-.. —- -. —. .-.-.- -.— —- ..- .—. …- . .— —- .-. -.- . -.. — ..- -.-. …. - —- —- …. .- .-. -.. - —- -.. .- -.— -.— —- ..- -… -.. -.— —- ..- .-. .-. . … - .-.-.- "

"But-but Marshall-"

"— .- .-. … …. .- .-.. .-.. .-.… …. .- … .-.. .. …- . -.. — .- -. -.— .-.. .. ..-. . - .. — . … .-.-.- .— …. .- - . …- . .-. .. - .. … .. - -.-. .- -. .— .- .. - .-.-.- "

"I suppose he has lived long enough to be able to take care of himself.. for one more night." And with that, the prince went to bed.

He didn't get a chance to go to the vampires home for two weeks.

Finally with a free night, he hopped aboard the black steed and rode to Marshalls home.

It was quiet. A bit too quiet for Gumaballs liking, but it was a cave after all. After the monochromicorn landed he walked up to the door of the vampire king's abode and knocked.

"Marshall?"

The prince waited, and when no answer came he knocked harder.

"Marshall are you ho-" The Prince said as the door swung open.

"…home?"

The lair was quiet, and was actually dusty. He walked in tentatively, in case Marshall would be angry.

"M-marshall? Marshall it's Gumball." The prince called out into the house, but no answer came but a small purr. The prince looked down at the white zombie cat rubbing against his leg. He picked her up and pet her, looking for her master. "Marshall?" He walked through the house, soon realizing everything hadn't been touched in weeks…he was gone. And he had been for a long while. Dammit! Gumball knew he should have followed Marshall that night, regardless of his duties. Only god knew where the vampire king was or what he was doing.

Or who he was doing…

WHAT?! No Gumball wouldn't think about that. Why did it even jump into his head in the first place? He'd have to worry later, he had to find the vampire king before something horrible happened.

But he couldn't find him. He searched all over Ooo. The breakfast kingdom hadn't seen him, neither did the fruit kingdom or the ghost kingdom. Marshall lee had vanished. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. the last time marshall ran off was after his relationship with that conniving witch shattered. Gumball didn't see him for a year…when he vampire king had returned Gumball was so angry with him their relationship was incredibly strained, and almost broken. He didn't want that to happen again, but what could he do?

Work. He could do his job, get kidnapped by the ice queen, and hang out with Fionna. As he walked along a wall of the candy castle wall with fionna,four months later, with his arms out to his sides to keep his balance, he had finally forgotten about the vampire king.

Untill Fionna brought him up.

"Hey where do you think Marshall is? He's been gone a while."

The feline curled up in her backpack poked her head out only to say "Good riddance to him baby."

The human hushed cake as she walked behind the prince.

"I don't know really. He could be anywhere."

"Aren't you kind of worried?"

"Fionna, Marshall Lee is a strong independent individual who has survived on his own for a thousand years and then some. I'm certain he's just fine."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Gumball almost lost his footing. "Wh-what do you mean…"

"I mean what if he got bored with us? He could go anywhere right? He said he tamed goldfish beasts and lived in the fire kingdom and even tamed an army of penguins. What if he doesn't come back?"

Gumball stopped walking.

What if he doesn't come back?

The thought frightened Gumball. The thought of never seeing the vampire again. Not knowing if he was okay, not knowing if he was eating right,if he was left out in the sun by some ghosts, not knowing if he was in the arms of another woman-or man- who didn't treat him right and took advantage of him.

"H…he'll come back. If there's one thing about Marshall Lee it's that he always…he always comes back." The prince continued walking along the top of the wall.

The human girl looked up at the feline, who had stretched the top half of her body to lay on Fionna's head, with confusion.

"Don't even ask honey."

"If I act that weird when I turn eighteen slap me with a fish."'

"Alright."

After his day with Fionna Prince Gumball went home, the words from Fionna echoing in his brain.

What if he never comes back…

The prince found the air around him become thicker as he walked into hid bedroom and shut the door, ignoring the peppermint maid who was worried for her master. He put his hand to his chest as he began to gasp for air, and sunk to the floor against the side of his bed. He gripped his shirt and attempted to regulate his breathing. He was having a panic attack.

A Panic attack, because Marshall was gone? It had only been four months! Last time Marshall was gone for a year and Gumball didn't bat an eye. But the thought of the king never returning to him gave him a pain in his chest and worry in his head. It was at this moment, sitting against his bed with his hand clutching his shirt, that he began to think about everything about the vampire. He began thinking about what he missed.

He missed that annoying demonic laugh when he thought something was way too funny. He missed the small breeze he would get on the back of his neck when the Vampire entered the room. He missed the music he could hear in the dead of night, and he missed the musky, comforting smell the vampire gave off. He missed the shining gleam that his fangs reflected in the moonlight, and he missed the loud howl Marshall would give to the full moon.

His breathing slowed and became steady as he thought of the vampire…

But his heartbeat, did not. It sped up substantially as he remembered holding the vampire. His soft black hair against his cheek…his cool blue skinned hands holding his arm…

Gumball opened his eyes quickly. Why was he thinking about his friend this way?! This was wrong! Marshall was his friend! His Guy friend! the one he went to boys night with! The one he pushed in a vat of chocolate when he broke his oven!…The one who came out to him….the one who trusted him… and Gumball had left the Vampire alone…because of his duties…

Bubba put his face in his hands and leaned forward, resting his forehead on his knees. It could be his fault that Marshall was gone. Because he had listened to Lord Monochromicorn and had ignored his friend when he needed him the most. He felt the guilt add what seemed like two hundred pounds to his already heavy shoulders, and he sat there,remembering how hurt Marshall had been, and remembered how hard Marshall had gripped his arms…Marshall left because he was embarassed…not because he wanted to be left alone.

"DAMMIT!" The prince cursed as he wove his fingers into his hair. How could he have been so stupid to let him go at all? He should have held on tighter to the vampire, or have used physics against him. What if Marshall sat out in the sun on purpose or worse?!

No. No Gumball couldn't think about that. He rubbed his head and his temples to get the image of a burning Marshall Lee out of his head. The prince slowly got up, changed, and went to bed.

….

"Marshall!" The prince yelled as he ran over to the floating Vampire, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "You terrified me you asshole. Where have you been?!" The Prince yelled as he stood back to look into the Vampire's eyes.

Marshall Looked at him with remorse, and quietly said "Bubba I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do.. when you didn't come to see me I panicked and I left."

"You idiot! You could have been hurt! Or worse! I know you're a vampire and you can take care of yourself but that doesn't stop be from worrying about you!"

The Vampire looked at the candy prince, who was now holding tightly to his arms, as his cheeks turned red.

"I bet that man that you loved wasn't even worth the ground you float over. I bet," The Prince said as he pulled the vampire closer against him. "That he never even made an effort such as this." The candy prince slid his hand into the Vampire's back pocket as he pressed his lips to the vampire's cold mouth. His tongue slowly running over the cold lips, exploring the mouth of the vampire. He could feel marshall land on the ground as his knees became weak and let the undead teen wrap his arms around the gummy princes neck, and let him work his long nimble fingers into the pink sticky mass that the prince called hair.

Gumball placed his hands on the vampires hips and pulled the elder against him, so as not to have an inch of space between their bodies. His lips began to move more fervently before pulling back from the heated kiss, leaving a slight lingering string of saliva between their mouths. He felt the vampire grip his pink hair tightly, as if asking why he had stopped. He soon kissed the vampire again, their tongues meeting before their lips did.

With their lips moving against each other passionately the gummy teen leaned against the vampire, causing him to lay down on the silk pink blanket covering the mattress. Marshall wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him harder against his lips as he wrapped his legs around the prince.

Gumball slowly unbuttoned the gray flannel shirt that was hiding the gorgeous, soft pale blue skin. Gumball broke the kiss with a slight gasp for air before kissing down the jaw of the vampire king, trailing down the right side of his neck opposite of the scars of his vampire origin. He continued down, leaving soft chaste kisses on his neck,throat, and chest. In what felt like forever, the vampires shirt was open, and Gumball ran his hand over the smooth blue skin, ghosting over the vampire king's nipples and gently running his fingertips down his abdomen, enjoying the quieted moans coming from the vampire.

"It's so satisfying you know." Said the candy prince as he sat back on the vampires groin. "Seeing you, the cockiest bastard in all of Ooo in a position such as this. Such submission, what a good boy you are." Gumball cupped the face of the vampire and ran his fingers over the cold blue lips. "In a thousand years of living Marshall Lee I've bet you've been around the block a few times. How many dicks have been in this adorable dangerous mouth?" A smirk crossed Gumballs lips as her grabbed the chin of the Vampire, pulling him up into a sitting position. "You're a little whore aren't you?"

The vampire looked at the prince through half lidded eyes, his eyes slightly glowing in the dark room

"Yes your majesty."

"Mhm. And You're my little whore. isn't that right?"

"Yes your highness"

The pink prince grabbed the back of the submissive vampire's neck and pulled him into a rough, heated kiss. Their lips mashing together with a thirsty lust for one another, their nether regions grinding on one another through cotton and denim. Gumball pushed the vampire back down as he slipped the thin pink hoodie over his head, revealing a thin white cotton t shirt. When the vampire grabbed the hem of the attire and began to lift it the pink prince grabbed the elder's wrist.

"Getting ahead of yourself there Marshall Lee." The pink prince said looking at the undead teenager beneath him.

"You're such an asshole…" The vampire whispered between his steady heated breathing.

Gumball chuckled at the blue teen. "You like to get cocky huh? You want to be a smart ass?" The prince leaned over and kissed the scars on the neck of the vampire, earning an excited moan from his supernatural lover. "No hands." The Pink prince sat back on his knees, no longer straddling the vampire.

"You've got to be kidding me." The vampire said, getting on his knees.

Gumball looked at the boy and said "Does it look like I'm kidding? No. Hands." As he undid the brass button at the top of his slacks. Use that snake tongue of yours and put it to good use. And hurry Marshall because-ah…-I just can't take it much longer."

The vampire king bent down in front of the prince, using his teeth to drag down the zipper as he felt the sugary hand in his hair, petting him. The vampire king kisses the candy princes navel before biting the hem of the silk rose boxers, slowly pulling them down..and soon..

"MARSHALL!"

The Pink saccharine prince sat up in his bed, alone, dripping with sweat and gripping his blankets with trying to steady his breathing. What had he just seen in his own imagination?! He had just seen himself about to be pleasured by Marshall Lee.

Sexually

But, but a prince doesn't have thoughts like that! A Prince respect everyone as a person! Not as a sexual plaything. That's another thing! He was treating Marshall as his plaything. A toy for his own sexual pleasure. he would never ever speak to anyone that way! Especially someone he was making love to.

No. What he had seen in his dream was most certainly not making love. it was flat out lust-powered passionate sex.

He just had a sex dream about Marshall Lee!

Gumball took some slow, steady breaths, while molding his wet disheveled hairdo into his normal quaff. Good thing Marshall wasn't here. If he had found out he would never leave Gumball alone about it. He had to put it out of his mind, he had to ignore it. After all, a dream is nothing but your subconcious replaying scenarios from memory. Right? There were no weird feelings, no feelings of lust, or passion. Just memories…


	6. I missed you

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months with still no sign of Marshall lee the Vampire King. Over the course of nine months Gumball began pouring himself deeper and deeper into his work with every passing week, hoping to forget about Marshall's absence. Eventually it began to work, but it came with a price.

Gumball began to worry about work, and only work. He no longer found time for baking, time for Fionna, barely even enough time for Fionna. He was always tired, and even the youngest child could see through the fake happiness he put on every day. He wanted his friend back.

…

The white Zombie cat stood up and stretched her back after sleeping the entire day away as the front door opened. She looked and walked over to the floating being and jumped into his arms.

"For a prima donna you sure missed me." Marshall said as he stroked the head of his dear pet. He set his feet on the ground and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Yeesh this place smells stale." The undead teen put down his pet and put his guitar-which he had stolen from the princes room the day he left- and opened the windows to air out the place. He decided he was going to clean, dust, and take a shower before going to see Gumball.

For nine months Marshall had been going from kingdom to kingdom. Not on adventures, not taming beasts or the like. He was out fucking every woman and every cute guy that came his way. Marshall hated himself already. He was a jerk, a tool, a vampire, a king, why not add whore? It couldn't make himself feel any worse about himself. He loved one person in the entire world, and he had told Marshall the cold hard truth.

"Odds are he will never love you the way you love him."

Yup. Sounded just about right. The one thing Marshall wanted in this world he couldn't have. So he tried to fill the void with women, cute guys, blood, but nothing worked. All he wanted was Gumball. Through the entirety of his leave he tried harder and harder to convince himself it was just sex. He didn't want to love someone, because love was painful, confusing, heavy. Marshall was a carefree person and this weighed him down. As he tried to forget Gumball, he just thought of him more, and more. Especially the fierce look in his eyes when he became angry, and the way the Prince had comforted him when he gave up the deepest secret he had.

But no one could compare to him.

Whenever he smelled bubblegum perfume, or a guy wearing a pink ensemble, he made them his sexual prey. Because those aspects reminded him of his prince. His prince… but that was just the thing. Gumball would never belong to him. And his broken heart was still not mended. He had decided that not being around the candy heir hurt more than not being his boyfriend, so he returned. Hoping to be friends again and at least have him in his life. He wasn't going to apologize for leaving, he had no reason too. He was just going to announce of his return.

When the Vampire had finally cleaned his dirty house and washed his dirty hair and changed his clothes, smelling of so many different perfumes and colognes, he floated over to the kingdom ready to scare the bajeezus over the unsuspecting people.

….

Ah, the pink castle. Where all of this had started. He pondered on whether to check the bathroom window or the bedroom. Deciding to make it easier on himself, just in case there was another show in the bathroom, he floated up to the window and began to open it, when he saw the prince.

The sight sent chills down the vampires spine, and not in a good way. not in the slightest. Gumball was just…sitting there in his bed. Staring at the wall blankly, barely breathing. Had he fallen asleep this way? Sitting up with his eyes open? Nah the Prince would be complaining about "it's bad for the spine to sleep sitting up" blah blah blah, so he was definitely awake. Marshall was full on creeped out. It was the look on the princes face. He seemed almost soulless, an empty vessel in which a once happy and peppy prince had been.

But then Gumballs expression changed, into a crumbling look of sorrow as he looked down at his hands on the blanket. Marshall wanted to fly in and hold the prince just as tightly as the prince had done for him, a long nine months earlier.

….

Gumball stared at the wall, was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't. Not with everything he had to do. He had to figure out a solution for the drought in the water kingdom and an answer to the bug problem in the breakfast kingdom. His doctors were sick his subjects were rowdy and everyone was blaming him. At least, that's how he felt. He had to continually do math problems in his head, he had to babysit for Mochro he has to do his princely duties all alone. Half of these problems could be fixed by the people and subjects alone. But Gumball constantly needed to be doing something so he wouldn't feel like he had let anyone down.

Like how he had let Marshall Lee down…that vampire king. If Gumball was stressed and couldn't sleep he'd just open the window and hear the sweet sounds of an acoustic guitar, letting every note lull him to sleep. But now, every night the silence drove him crazy. And since there was silence, he did more math in his head hoping the numbers would put him to sleep.

Gob he was going to kill himself this way. Even after nine months the guilt of leaving his friend would not go away. Every day it would get heavier and heavier. Gumball felt his chest become tight as he felt the tears brim in his eyes and looked down at his hands. He was pathetic. He just wanted someone to hug him and tell him he was okay, and that someone would help him through this, but there was no one. He truly believed the Vampire would never return to him. He took a deep shaky breath and sobbed into his hands, his palms moving to his hair holding it tight. He was ready to rip his hair out not knowing what to do, trying to cover up how he felt.

He thought he only missed the vampire, that he was simply worried for his safety, but the prince was wrong. Well, kind of. The prince felt all of this tenfold not because Marshall was his best friend…

…but because he loved him…

And the prince was so dense, so technical and so intelligent, he didn't realize it.

…..

Marshall gawked at the prince, staring wide eyed with his mouth agape as he saw the rose colored prince sob into his hands. Gob now he really wanted to hold the prince. He wanted to tell him it was okay,and that he was back, that he would never leave him again.

He decided to open the window.

…..

The window flew open with so much force the glass cracked, and scared the ever loving nightosphere out of the prince as he backed up and hit his head on his own headboard, staring at the monster standing in the wind.

It wasn't until Marshall landed and floated over with his hands in his pockets that Gumball realized who was in his room.

Marshall began to chuckle. "What. Burn your favorite scones Gummy butt?"

The prince stared for a moment or two, thankful that the vampire was floating in front of him, but angry. Angry that the vampire had left. Angry that the vampire had put him through this.

"What do you want?" The prince said.

"Meh I thought I'd stop by. Thought you'd missed me."

"Missed you? You've been gone?"

Marshalls eyes widened a bit. He was gone nine months and the prince…hadn't noticed? He emptied his soul to the overgrown piece of gum, and Gumball just shrugged it off? This made Marshall angry, forgetting why he had entered the room in the first place.

"Yeah. For nine months."

"Oh. I hadn't noticed. It was actually nice not having to worry about you feeding on my subjects."

"You wanted me gone?"

Gumball said nothing.

Marshall had run away, he was scared and heartbroken. And the Gumball prince had reveled in the peace and quiet, while the vampire was doing his damndest to fill the void that the prince had created in the deepest pit of his soul, and he hadn't, even, noticed.

And then Marshall realized something.

"You really, actually hate me."

Hate him? No, No! No Gumball didn't hate him! He was just angry!

"I disgust you, because I'm not like you. I'm just some weird sick freak from the nightosphere who has no right to be friends with 'his royal puffyness' You know what I'm finished." The Vampire landed on his feet. "I'll never bother you, or your subjects again.'

"Shut up.."

"Don't expect to see me around anymore. I'm going back to the nightosphere. You can have boys night with Fionna alone. You would think that you would tell me the truth, saying I don't disgust you. but you hate me because I'm—"

The prince screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

Marshall was silenced.

"I'm sorry Marshall…I'm so sorry…" The prince looked down.

"I should have gone after you…I did notice you were gone…but I'm so angry at you because you were gone…you idiot."

Marshall floated in front of the prince and sat on the bed.

"You cannot just run away when you have a problem…"

"A Problem?"

"Huh?"

"So, me liking guys..is a problem…"

"No, no Marshall I—"

"Save it. Just fucking forget it." The vampire stood up and turned around. Making sure not to float so his messy chuck taylors spread the dirt on the prince's sheets.

"Marshall! Please don't—"

"Later."

And with that, the vampires visibility dissipated and he was gone.

The Vampire had returned to him, safe and in once piece and Gumball shunned him. This just kept getting worse and worse.

….

Marshall burst in through his front door, flew up the ladder to his room and slammed into his bed, burying his face in the pillow before a demonic scream came from his throat. If he wasn't screaming into his pillow the paint on the walls would have melted and every window within a ten mile radius would have shattered. He screamed until his lungs gave out, and fell limp, before he began to quietly sob. Liking guys was a problem?…It was for the candy prince. The prince he loved. He couldn't have Gumball looking at his with disgust the next time he saw him…he had to fix it. He needed to show gumball he was normal, that he was good enough to be his friend.

But who could he start a relationship with to prove it? Only one name came to mind. The one girl he hadn't had relations with, because frankly, he hated her. She was an idiot who didn't listen to anyone, was constantly drinking, had the personality of a lump of slug snot, and wasn't really attractive. But she was his last chance. He put on his scream kings jacket, and flew over to the forest.

…..

The next morning, the Prince quickly got dressed and called on Morrow, his other mode of transportation.

".— …-. . -.. —- -.— —- ..- - …. .. -. -.- -.— —- ..- .—. .-. . —. —- .. -. —. ..—.. " The black steed tapped into the floor.

"I'm going to go see Marshall Lee. You can't stop me this time Mochro. You will leave me alone today and that is a direct order. Lets go morrow."

The large goose spread her wings and flew off. Gumball held on to her feathers tightly as the last nights event played in his head. Marshall was alright, safe, but the prince didn't hug him, scold him, nothing that proved that he truly cared the vampire was gone. he had snubbed him, shunned him…and called his personality a problem. Gumball couldn't feel any worse than he did at that moment. And it needed to be made right.

Morrow hadn't even touched the ground when the prince jumped off her back and ran into the house. He opened the door looking for the vampire, but he wasn't on the first floor. He walked in and began listening for something, anything.

Anything…except springs squeaking…bed springs.

The prince's mind told him 'No! You should leave! Go home wait for the vampire to come to you! It's already bad enough you barged into his house! Don't you dare climb that ladder into his bedroom!'

But his heart and curiosity said "Go and see…". He should have listened to his mind. He really should have.

But he didn't. Hearing the sounds of the bed springs he gripped the ladder and began to climb. When his head poked out of the hole in the floor, the sight before him made his head spin his stomach turn and his heart break. He stopped cold with his eyes wide as the vampire thrusted into the party bear.

Gumball felt sick. He ran down the ladder and ran outside as he hunched over with his hands on his knees, expecting to vomit.

But he didn't. He sobbed. The prince had walked in on the vampire having sex with Party Patricia. The most idiotic drunk in all of Ooo. And it was Gumball's fault! Because his stupid feelings the night before had been so bunched up in his head he couldn't tell the vampire just how much he missed him.

But Gumball couldn't figure out why he was crying. Shouldn't he just be flushed? Blushing like a small child being kissed on the cheek for the first time? Instead of feeling sorry and embarrassed he felt heart broken, sick, and angry. He could hear the moans from the female leak through the open window, and it made him sicker.

But when he heard Marshall's moans… he felt…better…

Much better…

He needed to get out of there. He hopped aboard morrow and whispered against the down feathers that were crying his tears. "Take me home."

The large bird did as she was told and flew back towards the candy kingdom.

….

Marshall laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, disgusted with himself as Party Pat gathered her clothes.

"That was fun. So I decided a relationship is okay. As long as you keep me happy."

The vampire didn't say anything as the bear let herself out. He hated her. The only thing that kept him from vomiting at the thought of himself with her was Gumball. Being with him again. Going to boys night with him and Fionna.

Gob everything was wrong. he just wanted everything to go back to normal. He just wanted to be the vampire king that messed with everyone, not some homosexual freak that the prince didn't even want to be around. He sat up and flew in to the shower, turning on the scalding hot water to scrub every inch of his body to get the smell and feel of the drunk bear off of him. Being a vampire, heat and cold didn't really bother him as much as it would a human. The only thing that burned him was the sun.

After a good two hours scrubbing himself in the boiling water, he dried off and got dressed. What was he doing? He was starting a relationship with someone who wanted nothing from him but his dick, and didn't love him. He wanted a relationship with the candy prince. he found himself thinking about the candy prince when he was having sex with someone. His gummy hair, his smooth pink skin, his melodic voice. No one would ever be good enough for Marshall, no one but him.

(GAAAHH I want to apologize a billion times for all of the spelling errors! I'm so sorry I'm actually very good at spelling but my room tends to get really cold, so my hands don't move exactly the way I wish them to, and I usually go to bed right after I update. I promise to proofread before I update from now on w I'm so sorry.)


	7. I love you

Slowly but surely,things began to return to normal. Gumball and Marshall continued their friendly rivalry, hiding their true feelings. Gumball, now able to focus on what needed to be done, was back to baking and hanging out with his friends and Marshall was back to scaring people, raising the dead for his amusement and composing music on his battle-axe-turned-guitar.

That is, when he wasn't with his girlfriend. Which seemed to be most of the time. For months, Marshall most of the time playing for Patricia's raves or keggers, shopping for her, having sex with her or taking care of her with her daily hangover. If he wasn't being told what to do, he was being screamed at by the party bear. He wanted out, he wanted her gone. He wanted her dead.

But what could he do? He couldn't let the pink prince know about his feelings, he would hate him. And he had to keep Party pat happy, or she'd break up with him and she was the last relationship option he had. But he was miserable.

Nothing more punk rock than having a girlfriend who absolutely beat the shit out of you right? Not physically of course. Although she had gotten a couple shots in when the undead teen wasn't expecting and she had grabbed a bottle of vodka left over from that nights rager. At first it had been fun, partying all night and sleeping all day, but Marshall being a nice guy deep down in there found himself getting stepped on. It was Ashley all over again. He told himself she would be better if she wasn't blitzed all the time, but knew it wouldn't matter.

But the night she found his private music, that was the night all hell broke loose.

It was a normal night. Marshall had it planned out to the T. he would play for Pat's rave in the beginning of the night then let the DJ take over as he snuck out for boys night with Fionna and the candy prince, as he had done so many times before. It was almost routine, and Pat was so drunk or high at the time Marshall decided to leave she wouldn't even notice.

He was getting ready when Pat walked up to him and pushed him into his refrigerator.

"Ow what the fuck patty?!" The Vampire hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who is she? Tell me right fucking now who is she?!"

'Who's who?! What are you talking about?!"

The bear shoved a folder of sheet music to the vampires chest.

"Who is she?!"

"My songs..you've been looking through my closet again! what the fuck Patty?!" The vampire put the folder on the table, bracing himself for another drunk fight with the bear. They were going to be late for the rager, which wouldn't begin for three more hours.

…..

He was always with her now. He never had time for his friends, Gumball thought as he sat in the bath,holding a wine glass filled with a clear liquid. And no matter what he tried Marshall wouldn't realize how much Patricia was killing him. Gumball finished his third glass of the clear liquid and set it on the edge. It seemed that the sugar grain alcohol that Gumball had accidentally created was the only thing that could get him through the night. Sometimes though, it got out of hand. He wasn't violent, or stupid or angry. He knew very well he was inebriated he was well aware of that fact. That was the point. He'd forget what he had thought about the night before, which was most of the time the vampire king. He started doing this two months ago, when he realized that he was in love with the vampire king. He knew he was stupid for not realizing it sooner. His onyx black hair, his smooth sultry voice, his strong gentle arms, Gumball loved everything about the vampire. Even his annoying pranks and his scary tricks.

Gumball sighed. "I'm in love with Marshall Lee." he said slightly chuckling to himself, hardly believing he was saying those words as he put his hand on his face, sliding his hand up into his wet hair. The prince let his head rest back on the ledge as he thought about what they would do for boys night. He had no idea what Fionna had planned, but it didn't matter. He'd be able to see his vampire king again. It had been three weeks since the last boys night out. Feeling himself getting dizzy, he walked out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before putting his small crown on his head. He was going to take a nap and sleep off the alcohol before boys night. It was un-princely to be inebriated in the presence of company. He changed his clothes into his black slacks and his boys night tee. Fionna would scold him if he didn't wear it. He laid in bed and told his peppermint maid to wake him in four hour, when boys night was scheduled to start.

….

Marshall was sitting on his couch, his hand on his forehead as his girlfriend screamed at him. There were dishes broken, glass everywhere. His tv had been smashed in and his coffee table was on the other side of the room. He had given up yelling back to the bear, she just continued to scream not listening to a word he had said. They should have left an hour ago. They were late for the rave and she wasn't letting up.

"Oh my god will you shut up" the vampire said, rubbing his forehead.

"You've said the same thing five fucking times already! I get it I couldn't get you the right booze! It didn't stop you from throwing it down your gullet!"

"Oh sure I'm a drunk that's something I've never heard before!"

Being a sober person yelling at a drunk person isn't fun, nor is it easy. Marshall got up and grabbed his guitar. "Are we going or not?"

"Damn right we are. And you're playing all night."

"Like hell I am. I have plans."

"You're going to go see your whore. Yeah I know. You sneak out to go have sex with her when you have a perfectly good female specimen right here. Well I'm not going to give you up that easily."

The vampire king laughed.

"What's so fucking funny you son of a bitch?!"

Marshall kept laughing. "You-you actually think you can own me! It's laughable!"

"If you don't stop laughing right this fucking second I'm leaving!"

Marshall didn't stop. She saw the sheet music folder on the kitchen table, and walked out of the room.

Marshall almost didn't see her hold the folder over the lit burner of the stove. But when he stopped to catch a breath, he caught her. He flew at her with such force he knocked her into the fridge while grabbing the music. "Are, you, crazy?! These are one of a kind!"

The drunk bear got up, slowly. "That's it. I'm done. You're a piece of shit who thinks he's the coolest thing in the world. Punk rock, pssht. You wouldn't know punk rock if it hit you in the head. A King without a kingdom. it's just a fucking title for your Ego. You don't rule over anything, you're a nothing. You're pathetic and I hope you rot in the nightosphere."

And she left.

Marshall opened the thick folder and looked down at the love songs he had written over the past eight months.

"My candy"

"Life is sweet again"

"Rosy cheeks"

"Amethyst eyes"

"Sweet Royalty"

"Give me some sugar"

"Hubba Bubba"

All of them love songs. He started writing them a couple months after he had left the candy kingdom, pouring his heart and soul into the sheets of paper. of course 'Hubba Bubba' and 'Give me some sugar' weren't exactly the slowest songs, but they were love songs none the less.

Well. That's it. His last chance at being normal had walked out the door and he knew that as soon as Gumball found out, he'd be hated again. How was he going to face Gumball tonight..he floated upstairs with his guitar and laid in his bed, wanting to shut out the world as his cat curled up on his pillow.

…..

Gumball awoke to his peppermint servant gently tapping his cheek.

"It's nine O'clock Your highness. Time for boys night ^^. Have a lovely evening." The peppermint hard candy left as the prince sat up and molded his hair.. He felt much better after he had taken his nap. And was bursting with energy for boys night.

"Come Mochro! Let's go!" he said as he jumped aboard his black steed. The monochromicorn flew on the shadows to the tree house.

"Prince!" Fionna smiled as she put BMO on the ground "Cake! Gumball's here!"

"Are you ready for boys night Fionna?"

"You bet! Where's Marshall?"

"He's not here yet?"

Fionna shook her head no as her feline companion walked over to the Monochromicorn and gave him a lick on his nose.

"That's so unlike him…usually he's the first one here."

The Prince said.

"Well let's just go pick him up! COme on." The human said, getting on the lord. The Cat followed her as Gumball mounted his steed. "Come. To Marshall's cave."

And the black elongated horse flew off.

When they landed in the cave, Gumball got off of the steed as he knocked. "Marshall?"

There came no answer, so Gumball opened the door, shocked at the sight."Mochro, keep the ladies company. Fionna you stay out here."

"You sure?"

" I am. Just do not come inside." The candy prince walked in and closed the door behind him, being careful of the glass on the ground. "Marshall! Are you home?" He called out.

"Go away." The vampire spoke loudly.

Gumball was wary for climbing the ladder up to the bedroom of the vampire. Remembering what he had last seen made his stomach churn even more now that he knew his true feelings. "I-I'm coming up!"

"Whatever"

With the green light, Gumball climbed up into the vampires room and walked over to his bedside. "What are you doing in bed? It's boys night.."

"Me and Pat broke up."

Gumball did a slight dance in his head, but showed remorse for the vampire. "She didn't deserve you Marshall." He said as he sat on the bed.

"So go ahead and just get it out and leave me alone."

"Get what out?"

"Tell me I disgust you because I'm a freak who likes men and walk out of my life."

Gumball remembered the night the vampire had returned, how he had treated him… "Marshall Listen. If this is about what i had said Please, realize that that is not what I meant! What I was getting at was even though you loved that man, and the chances were slim, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. How do you know he doesn't love you back? You're not a unlovable person Marshall Lee."

"Pat sure seemed to think so"

"Okay I have had enough of this Marshall!"

"Enough of what?! Me feeling?!" The vampire began floating in the princes face.

"Of you hating yourself! That bear has gotten way too into your head! I am fed up with you acting this way! Like some brooding teenager! You're a grown man! Grow up!"

Grow up? That's what he wanted? "A Brooding teenager?!" The vampire yelled as he pulled the file folder filled with love songs out from his closet and threw them in the princes face. "Does a brooding teenager spend nine months away from the man he loves because he'll never love him back?! Does a brooding teenager just spill their heart and soul onto page after page, note after note of music because he can never tell the guy he loves just how much he loves him?! Does he?!"

Gumball looked down at the thick file folder, and opened the cover and read the sheet music. It was all about….candy….bubblegum…sugar…

"Marshall…I need-need you to answer me truthfully right now." He said as he stood up. Who, did you write these songs for?

The vampire bit his lip, thinking of an answer. He floated there in front of the prince not knowing what to say. Should he spill his heart to the prince? Tell him everything? Or lie…

"Well? Answer me Marshall!"

The Vampire looked at the saccharine prince and answered with the truth.

"I wrote them for the guy I told you about. He's handsome…and intelligent. He's strong, and kind."

Gumball felt his heart break, he thought Marshall was talking about another man. He should have known it was just a pipe dream. The vampire had always made fun of Gumball. His taste in pink, his baking, his nerdyness, it was all a joke to him.

Marshall continued explaining the man of his dreams. "He can solve a math formula in seconds. He's never let me down not once. But even though I know he'll never love me I can't forget him. I never will be able to."

Gumball was tired of this. He needed to know. "What's his name."

"Look-"

"What. Is. His. Name?"

Marshal looked at the prince, tears brimming in his eyes. "You can't leave anything alone. You always need to know the answer! You can't be happy with what you do know!"

"Dammit Marshall Lee!" He yelled as he threw the songs on the bed. "Tell me! Tell me right now!" The prince yelled as he grabbed the collar of the vampire's collar of the ripped 'boys night' shirt.

"Tell me who hurt you deeply I have to know!" he felt his own tears in his eyes, he didn't care if the vampire saw him like this. "Who, hurt you this way…"

"You did…"

The candy prince froze. What?… did he just hear 'You did' come out of the Vampire king's mouth?

"Wh-….what?"

"You did! You okay?!" The Vampire yelled as he shoved the prince back, causing gumball to sit on the bed. "You're the one I'm crazy about! You're the intelligent gorgeous guy! You're the one I wrote these songs for!" The vampire yelled throwing the pages up in the air. "Every page has my feelings for you! Every note, every crescendo every lyric! It's all because I Love you! You drive me crazy and I am head over heels in love with you!" The vampire began to float in front of the Princes face. "You think, I wanted to leave that night? Do you think I wanted to fly out that window? I had to! You said so yourself! 'Odds are the one you love will not love you back.' So Dammit Gumball tell me and tell me now how right you were about those damn odds."

The candy prince stood up, cupped the wet face of the floating vampire and pulled his face closer to his, his own tears running down his cheeks. "It must have been torture for you…Gob Marshall I'm such an idiot."

The vampire left his face in the princes hands as he slowly let his feet hit the ground. The pink prince smiled through his tears. "listen." He whispered as he rested his forehead against the kings. "Even the dumbest single celled organism could have realized how I felt. And it took me this long. I'm ashamed for that. When you came back into my bedroom after those nine months my heart left out of my chest because you were okay, but I was so angry with you for being away from me. Even then it still took me months to realize how greatly I felt…I found myself dreaming of you and Missing your cool touch and your greasy obsidian hair, your crimson eyes and your howl to the moon. All of it Every single bit I missed. Only two months ago did I finally realize that I love you, and how long I've loved you for that matter. Knowing I put you though this pain puts a hot nail in my heart." The prince spoke calmly, ignoring the tears rolling down his pink cheeks. "And fr that Marshall Lee I hope you'll forgive me." He said as he looked into the vampires crimson eyes.

Marshall stood there, his face gently cupped in the pink prince's gentle hands as he listened to Gumball confess everything. He was getting dizzy as he put his hands slowly on the young prince's hips.

"The things I had said and the way I held you, I should have aid more and I should have held tighter. When you left my arms I felt… empty."

Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist as Gumball rested his hands on the back of Marshall's cold neck, intertwining his fingers. Marshall felt so stupid, he felt happy, he felt high. He felt a bunch of things and didn't know what to do, or say.

"Marshall Lee you're an asshole, and I, Prince Bubba Gumball, am head over heels in love with you."

The gummy prince pulled the back of Marshalls neck towards him, their lips a hairline away from each other. Marshall gripped the princes thin T shirt as he smelled the sweet bubblegum and sugar grain alcohol coming off of his hot breath, enjoying every second of being in his princes arms. He pulled Gumball against him so there was not a glimmer of light between their bodies, just enjoying the warmth and sweetness of the prince.

Then their lips connected.

It felt like an explosion within their chests, destroying everything wrong in their lives as their lips slowly and gently moved together as if they were made for only kissing each other. Gumballs thumb gently stroked the back of Marshalls head as their lips began to move more passionately, mashing against eachother. Marshalls tongue licked the candy princes lips, coaxing him to open his mouth and let the vampire in. Before Marshall had a chance to move his own,Gumballs tongue found it's place in the vampire king's mouth, running it slowly along his sharp canines, his cold lips, his forked tongue. Gumballs tongue seemed to be coated in sugar, it was so sweet in Marshall's mouth,and the undead teen began to wonder what else would be sweet in his mouth.


	8. I want you Now

The two teens moved their lips together, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Marshall wrapped his arms around the waist of the prince as Gumball wrapped his own arms around Marshalls chest. As their lips and tongues collided lovingly everything in their world became okay. All the heartbreak, the suffering, the pain, it was all gone. Gumball pulled away to take a breath, still holding the vampire against him, their lips just barely connecting as the boys caught their breath.

Marshall rested his eyes in the crook of the pink teens neck, inhaling the scent of flowers and sugar. The scent of that sweet bathwater, the scent that had once made him gag comforted him, and gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He slowly moved his face up, his teeth grazing the pink skin of the prince before he began licking and suckling the sensitive neck.

The prince gasped "AH-Marshall..."

Gumballs neck was extremely sensitive. He wrapped his fingers in marshalls hair as the vampire breathed against his neck, scraping his sharp teeth against the sensitive skin. The prince let a quiet moan escape his lips as the vampire sucked on his neck, pooling the blood close to the surface.

He could smell it. The sweet sweet candy, the flowery water, the crimson iron-scented blood pooling under the skin of the prince's neck. He separated his lips from the pink skin. The cool air replacing the warm lips of the vampire caused Gumball to whimper.

"Why...why did you stop?"

Marshall draped his hands over the back of Gumballs neck as he walked forward so his leg was between the princes own, Gumballs groin resting against Marshalls thigh as he gently set his lips against the princes. "I want you to kiss me again. Kiss me like you wanted to the moment you realized you loved me."

Gumballs lips mashed against Marshalls like waves against a cliff. His lips moving fervently against the vampires. Gumballs tongue forced it's way past Marshalls sharp teeth to explore his mouth and wrestle his own tongue. Gumballs right hand cupped the vampire's face, his thumb stroking the blue temple under the black hair while his left hand glided down the vampires back, slowly running down the elders rump, giving him support from underneath.

Marshall Lee Moaned into the kiss, absorbing all the passion and heat coming off of the prince, enjoying the feeling of Gumballs hand on his backside. His hands cupped the face of the candy heir as their tongues twisted and pushed against each other. Lee felt the heat in his chest move south as the prince held him tighter, not wanting any space between their warm bodies.

Gumball broke the kiss again, moving his lips to the vampire king's chin, as he began kissing down the vampire's jaw. Leaving soft, hot kisses along the vampire's strong mandible. Gumball could swear he could see condensation on the vampire's cold skin from his passionate heated breath. His tongue met the vampires skin before his lips did with every small kiss he gave the elder teen. His mouth ghosted over Marshall's neck before licking the two scars on the vampires neck.

"NH-AH!"

The vampire grabbed the princes hair as Gumball began licking and sucking on the scars marking the vampires neck, his most sensitive area on his body being licked and nibbled at made his knees buckle as the tightness in his groin grew larger. Leaning into the gummy prince caused Gumball to fall back and sit on the vampires bed. The vampire bit his lip so hard to contain the loud moans coming from his throat that he pierced the skin as he grabbed the back of the prince's neck.

"G-ah..gob Gum-BALL! AH!"

The Prince released the vampire and lovingly licked the dark purple hickey surrounding the scars as he sat on the bed. He pulled the vampire into his lap to straddle him as he held the vampires backside. He leaned his head up and met the Vampire kings lips,dragging the kings bottom lip between his teeth. Hearing the moans come from the vampire have him a red hot tightening feeling in his groin as the vampires zipper met his own.

Marshalls hips slowly gently moved forward, creating friction between the two bulges being contained by the denim and cotton, both urging to be released. Gumball broke the kiss, catching his breath and looking at the vampire. Marshall looked at him with glowing red eyes, catching his breath while he held the princes face in his cool hands. He felt different now than he had, when he had awoken so many times from the sex dreams of the prince. This time he felt fogged up, high, and so heavy as the touch of his prince.

Gumballs hands snaked under the vampires shirt, holding his lower back as he licked the vampires adams apple, coaxing some small whispery moans from the vampire. He couldn't stand it anymore. This was the man he loved. He had always been told to save himself for the woman he loved. But who said it had to be a woman? Gumball loved this man more than he could love anyone and he wanted every inch of his body for his own. He unclasped the silver button on the teens skinny jeans as his free hand cupped marshalls behind, making sure he didn't slide off his lap.

"Gum-ah..-Bubba what are you doing.." Marshall felt some of the pressure on his groin release as he began suckling the neck of the prince.

"Just don't stop..ahn...just keep...doing that..." The Gummy prince whispered against the shoulder of the vampire king as he un zipped the tight jeans. "God could your jeans be any tighter? It doesn't make my task any easier." He said as he finally undid the stubborn zipper. Gumballs hand glided down the vampire's blue skin and under his jeans, sliding them down until he gripped the hem of the vampires pants and pulled them down to the vampires knees.

Marshall sighed slightly at the release of pressure on his hard erection. Gumball was right, he needed looser jeans. He gasped slightly when the cool air was replaced with Gumballs warm palm on his shaft.

"Uhn, Gumball-"

The candy prince hushed the king, because nothing else needed to be said."I love you...Just kiss me." Gumball whispered against the vampires lips as he began to stroke the vampire slowly, running his thumb over the sensitive tip. He kissed the vampire slowly and deeply, wanting Marshall to only feel pleasure as if to take away the pain he had felt for the past year.

Marshall moaned into the mouth of the candy princes, enjoying every movement of the prince's warm hand against his shaft, he still found himself grinding into the prince creating more friction. Gumballs lips left his as he moaned into the prince's neck and the princes palm left his shaft.

"Wh-why.." Unable to form a real sentence, one word was all the vampire could utter.

"I want you to kiss me..." The candy prince whispered against the hickey on the vampires neck as he unbuttoned his black slacks.

"But I was just-"

"Lower, Marshall."

The vampire chuckled against the princes neck. "You want someone with teeth as sharp as mine to give you a blow job? I don't know. What if I get over excited and suck the pretty pink color out of it..." The vampire began kissing down the heir's neck and throat, before standing up to remove his jeans and get on his knees, his hands resting on the prince's inner thighs.

Gumball put his hand in the vampire's hair, a slight smirk crossing his lips as he looked down as the vampire. "You won't..." The prince kissed the zipper of the black slacks before he took it in his teeth and pulled it down. Gumball propped himself up as the vampire pulled the black pants down revealing the silk boxers underneath. The vampire king pulled down the silk boxers and kissed the tip of the erect sight before him. Looking at it now, up close, made his mouth water more than it had the first time he had seen it from afar.

However, the vampire king enjoyed a challenge. Taking the prince in his palm, he licked the underside of Gumballs shaft, taking the pink tip in his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around it slowly, before taking the prince's shaft into his mouth in it's entirety.

"Haa...M, hng." The candy prince held back his moans, being caused by the undead teenager. He held the vampires hair in his hand as Marshall's head bobbed up and down on Gumballs cock, kissing the tip and pumping the shaft when his mouth left the candy prince. Gumball could feel more and more pressure build up prom the pleasure being caused by the vampire as his sharp teeth gently glided along his pink manhood every few strokes.

"Marshall..." The pink prince moaned softly between his labored breaths, as he grabbed the vampires wrist and pulled him up to his face, landing his lips on the familiar scars.

"Ah! Gumball I'm not done su-haa!" The vampire held on to the prince as gumball once again pulled the vampire up to straddle his lap. He took his lips away from the vampires neck and kisses the warm lips over his lover. Gumball broke the kiss and ghosted his first three fingers over the vampires lips.

Marshall took the Gummy prince's hand and licked the pink candy digits, enjoying the bubblegum taste and the warmth. He wrapped his long forked tongue around the three fingers, enjoying the flavor of his hand. And just as soon as he had gotten all three in his mouth completely, gumball took his fingers away.

"Tell me you Love me Marshall...say it again..."

"I love you Bubba." And with those words the gummy prince ran his hand down marshalls rump, one hand gently caressing the small of his back and the other moving down between his cheeks to find the entrance gumball was looking for. once he found it, he stuck two digits in slowly,then moved them out, then moved them in again. Each time moving deeper and stretching the hole wider.

The vampire let out a loud moan before wrapping his arms around the princes neck, resting his hands on his own elbows while holding on for dear life. A pink blush came across the blue teens cheeks as the prince continued to move his fingers in and out of his rear. Marshall gasped as the prince stuck in the third digit with more force than the previous two.

"Ah-G-Gumball please..." The vampire begged as the prince pulled out of Gumball prince took his hand and cupped the rump of the vampire, pulling him higher up on Gumballs lap. The pink prince licked his hand and stroked himself before lifting the vampire slightly, and positioning his pink tip at the entrance to the vampire's rump.

"Say it again..." The vampire whispered into the cloth of his lover's sleeve as he rested his head against the prince's.

"I love you Marshall."

The Gumball prince pulled the vampire down, completely sheathing his entire manhood in the back of the vampire. His hand gently glided over the rump cheek of the vampire as his other arm wrapped around Marshall's back, just holding him against him as the vampire shifted to find a more comfortable position.

Marshalls hand rested on the princes back as his other arm was wrapped tightly over Gumballs shoulders. Even after Gumball had prepped his entrance he was still so big. Marshall felt Gumballs pectoral muscles pressed against his through their thin cotton boys night t shirts. He began to rock his hips against the prince's groin, letting gravity drop Marshall on Gumballs manhood every time he rocked back, and created friction on his own shaft between both teens chests.

Gumball lifted and rested Marshall as the teens hips rocked, enjoying the moans coming from Marshalls mouth. Gumball reached between the two chests and began to stroke the vampire king as he kissed the bruise on the vampires neck, occasionally nibbling at the scars.

Marshall muffled his moans by burying his face in the princes neck as the prince stroked him and bit at his most sensitive erogenous zone, now even more sensitive due to the hickey that Gumball had given it.

This is what they wanted, to be together, to hold each other. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces as they rocked against each other. Neither of them had dreamt of it like this. They had imagined heads banging into headboards, clothes thrown carelessly around, collars, leashes, bruises, bite marks, scratches. Rough demeaning sex.

But this was not it. They moved together with heat and passion, slowly. Enjoying each and every curve and inch of the other's body. Letting fingers ghost over skin gently, leaving soft chaste kisses on each other, whispering little 'I love yous' into each others ears as fingers combed through hair and gently moved down their backs.

Marshall was not used to this. He was used to having sex. just plain sex, a mechanical action to bring pleasure to someone. He wasn't used to making love to someone. He gently kissed the princes ear as he held on tightly to the gummy prince, never wanting to let him go.

Gumball laid back on the bed, running his hands up the cool back of the man on top of him, bringing his lips to his to kiss them softly. Marshall kissed the prince as Gumballs fingers wrapped themselves in his obsidian hair. They belonged this way, and at this moment everything was perfect.

Soon the vampire found himself on his back with the candy prince on top of him. Gumball licked Marshalls neck as his hips began to pick up speed, hitting the vampire's prostate nearly every time. Marshall pulled the prince down on to him and he bit his lip to not let the moans escape his mouth. He wrapped his legs around the prince, the knot in his groin growing tighter with every thrust from the Gummy prince.

Gumball was reaching his limit as he whispered into his lover's ear. "Marshall, Im- ah..I'm close.."

"Move faster..." The vampire entwined his fingers in the prince's gummy hair, moaning under his breath with every thrust from the candy prince. Gumball had reached his limit. He knelt on the bed, arching the undead teens back and bit down on the vampires marks to not let out a loud moan as he released his seed into the undead vampire, holding him closer as he rode out his orgasm.

Marshall moaned so loudly he had to cover his mouth, so he wouldn't alert anyone within a couple miles of his strenuous activity. After the prince was emptied, he pulled out of the vampire and got on his knees as he took the Vampires member into his candy mouth.

He wasn't as practiced as Marshall, so what he couldn't fit into his mouth he continued to stroke. He gently licked the vampires shaft before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it, as if he was siphoning the vampire of his bodily fluids.

It was working. The vampire held the Gummy teens hair in his fist as Gumball continued to stroke his member. Gumball looked up at the vampire with deep amethyst eyes, as this only got Marshall there faster.

"Hah...Gumball, Gummy I'm- Ah!"

The vampire released into the princes mouth, holding the princes hair with both hands as he rode out the last few waves of pleasure. When his orgasm was over, he let go of Gumballs hair and fell back on the bed exhausted. Gumball swallowed the load in his mouth before laying next to the vampire and putting his arm around his waist.

"Ironic" The prince said.

"What is?"

"Your cum tastes like garlic." The Gummy prince laughed as he nuzzled his forehead into his lovers neck.

"Oh haha very funny I bet you taste like something girly, like more bubblegum."

"I'm not completely made of Bubblegum Marshall Lee." He said, leaning over the King's face. "But I'm sure you'll find out eventually." He said as he left a soft kiss on the vampires cheek.

"Wow. We should do this every boys night." The Vampire said, sitting up.

OH SHIT! Gumball sat up quickly.

"Whats up Bubba?"

"Fionna cake and mochro are outside! What is they heard us?" The prince worried as Marshall looked out the window. "There's no one out there Bubba they probably got tired of waiting." The vampire said, laying down with his head on his pillow.

"Fionna will be cross with us." The pink prince said before the Vampire pulled the pink prince onto his chest.

"Hey, since they're gone...wanna do that again?"

"Marshall, having sex with you is exhausting do you really think I-"

The prince was cut off by the vampires soft lips, moving gently and slowly against his.

"I guess we could take a nap instead..." The Vampire whispered as he pulled the blanket over him and his boyfriend.

"That sounds lovely." The Prince said as Marshall rested his head on the pink teens chest. Gumball wrapped his arm around the Vampire king and closed his eyes.

"I Love you Gumwad..."

"I love you too asshole."

They were finally together, and nothing else mattered. Until tomorrow, when Fionna would kick their butts for skimping out on boys night. But they would figure out a way to make it up to her. it wouldn't be that hard.


	9. Morning

The pink Prince opened his eyes to find a gorgeous sight before him. The vampire slept on the same pillow, with his messy hair and his face inches away. Gumball wrapped his arm around the vampire's waist and let it sit there as his other hand gently stroked the hair of the slumbering supernatural being. He was such a beautiful creature. His blue skin and his sweet voice and gentle lips. he gently leaned closer and left a soft lingering peck on the vampires forehead, waking him.

Marshall's long eyelashes fluttered open to the sight of the bright pink prince. He sighed a sigh of relief, thanking Gob that it wasn't a dream. "Good morning…" The vampire whispered to his boyfriend.

"You sure it's morning?"

"Trust me it's morning."

Gumball held marshall's hand on the pillow, kissing the skin on the back of the cool hand. "Fionnas going to be so pissed at us." gumball said, resting his forehead against the vampires. "Whats weird is you don't have morning breath. i figured I'd wake up facing a sulfur pit." The prince chuckled.

"Hey my mouth is the cleanest in the world."

"Not with what was in it last night." Gumball gently kissed the cold lips of the vampire, as he wrapped his pink arms around the cold neck while Marshall held Gumballs back.

"You gotta go back to your castle bub." The vampire said between soft kisses. "I don't want to keep you from work or get you into trouble."

"Please, I knew you were trouble when you walked into my life ya jerk."

"You're the jerk, ya jerk,"

Gumball laughed at the Vampires lame comeback as he kissed the sensitive love bite on Marshall's neck.

"Now don't start that again." The vampire said, holding back a whispery moan. The Pink prince got up and pulled on his Boxers and black slacks. "You know Marshall Lee…" The pink prince said, sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. "I really-" The prince was cut off by a soft set of lips.

"Just go home ya butt before I pull you back to bed with me."

Gumball laid back on the bed, pulling the vampire on to him. "I don't want to…" The pink prince said quietly as he ran his hand through his lovers hair. "I want to be will you always…."

"Gummy, you need to go 're just over excited from last night, trust me you'll be fine and I'll see you later."

"Kiss your prince one more time before I leave."

"Fine. One more than you gotta go home." The vampire King leaned down and kissed his gummy lover. A gentle kiss to tell him 'i love you, now go home'

Gumball rose from the bed and left, ready to walk home in the morning light.

The Vampire became restless and bored within the really should go apologize to Fionna for leaving her to wait on the two royals. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he straitened the tie matching his whywolf hide suit, grabbed his purple umbrella and flew out.


	10. Be my bad boy, be my man

It was actually the most productive day Gumball had seen in years. Not only did he finish one of his most difficult theorems, he created a cure for the Ick virus plaguing the fluffy people, and sent Fonna and cake with doctor prince to deliver and disperse it. He finished all his paperwork, Blew through his meeting with flying colors, and even had time to bake everyone in the castle a five tier "thank you" cake. Oh he was on cloud nine. He felt lke the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulers, and it was Marshall Lee who had done the lifting. He couldn't beleive it. It felt as if the previous night had been years ago. Although he was productive that day, he found himself wanting the vampire near him again. Tomorrow was going to be a rest day. Just him and his king. But now, there was still a bit of work to do. Bake a bit of this, fix a bit of that. Little things he did to keep himself busy, but all of the busywork added up at te end of the day. By the time the sun had set and the moon had risen the candy prince was exhausted. He had not heard from the vampire or the adventuress all day, so he assumed they were together. Good thing too, perhaps FIonna was not thinking about how they had sort of blown her off and had gotten over it, at least, thats what the prince hoped. He didn't want to be scolded by Fionna. He was in too good of a mood for that.

As he finished washing the dishes he had mae from his latest baking escapade, he began thinking about the undead teenager. He knew Marshall was much more thoughtful than he would let one beleive. He was such a great guy, he was actually kind underneath all that hardcore punk-rock attitude. Gumball enjoyed everything about him. His hair, his smell, his attitude, his voice, all of it.

He especially loved how sensitive the vampire could be, Marshall had held on to Gumball like his life depended on it the previous night, like Gumball was the only thing in the world that could protect him. He liked that feeling. The feeling of protecting the vampire, the feeling of Marshall being submissive and showing weakness, proving he was not a stone cold creature of the night. He had to see him. He decided he would go visit him that night, once everyone was asleep.

Marshall landed in front of the wooden door under his umbrella and knocked, waiting for the blonde girl to answer. "Even though this was my house first" he mumbled under his breath as the calico cat opened the door. "Heeeey kitty. Where's Fionna?"

" Fionna doesn't want to see you paste-face" Cake said as she crossed her arms.

"Everyone wants to see this beautiful paste face." The vampire announced as he floated into the tree house. "Fifi!"

A voice came from upstairs.

"Go away Marshall Lee! unless you have food. If you have food leave it with cake and leave!"

Marshall flew up the stairs to FIonnas room and closed the curtains. "Fionna look I know we were supossed to have boys night last night, and me and Bubs kinda left you hanging."

"We were out there for half an hour before mochro and cake just took me home! Were you two fighting again?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Sorta"

"Sort of?"

"Kinda sorta"

"Marshall!"

"Alright! Alright! Look we weren't fighting we just ended up talking about a bunch of lump that we didn't wanna bother you with. Besides we could have a lot more fun without princess. He's got busy work all day let's wait until night, and you and i can go looking for the forest beast. come on it'll be fun." Marshall Smiled, elbowing the girl in her side hoping to get her to smile.

"Sorry Marshall but I had plans with flame prince tonight." the young girl crossed her arms and looked at the vampire.

Marshall didn't like the sound of Fionna and the flambit boy spending time together at night. Exploring a dungeon or building a house is one thing, but nothing good ever happens at night. "I don't think that's your bet idea Fifi. I mean come on just ditch him. Why hang with prince pouty when you can hang with the vampire king? Not really that hard to choose." Marshall didn't like to share anything with the flame prince. He didn't like FP's attitude, he was always pouting and being too quiet.

"You're a butt Marshall Lee. I'm not going to just blow off my boyfriend because you're bored."

"But come on! Who am I going to hang with?" Marshall had been gone for a long time and hadn't spent too much time with Fionna, he missed her.

"You can hang out with prince Gumball and we can hang tomorrow night! Everybody wins!"

"Ugh but he's so...science...ey... He doesn't want to adventure!"

"I bet if you just asked him he'd go on an adventure with you."

"Fine. I'll hang out with him but I won't like it."

Since Marshall couldn't really have too much fun during the day, Fionna brought out some board games for them to play. They only played a few games before Marshall left. The vampire floated under his umbrella, debating on whether to go to Gumballs castle, or to his own home. It was a high possibility that Gumball was busy, and would just snap at him again so he decided to float home. Not being able to do anything during the day was a real pain. if he could be out during the day him and Gumball could probably have a picnic, or go swimming in the sunlight. Nice little things like that with Gumball would make him happy. He could sing to him, or just lay there and hold him while he rested his head on that bubblegum hair of his.

Marshall floated into his house through the door and put the umbrella down, and with nothing else to do all say, he took a nap.

...

Gumball walked up the steps to the home of the Vampire King in his pink pants, donning a pink hooded sweatshirt and slip on sneakers, hoping he was home. He wanted to hold Marshall, to kiss him to talk with him, to fuck him senseless. Whatever it was it didn't matter as long as they were together, but something had donned on hm earlier that day. they had made love the night before, so, were they just friends? Buddies? Did Marshall even want anything to do with him? This was something they needed to talk about before anything else happened between them, and the Prince was determined to make it happen. He knocked on the vampires door, and smiled when the floating boy answered. "Hey..." Gumball said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey. thought you'd be sleeping by now." Marshall said.

"Well I _should_ but I'm not. I'm the prince I do what I want."

The vampire landed his red chuck taylors to the floor and wrapped his arms around the princes neck before connecting their lips, kissing Gumball gently. Of course, Gumball was taken a bit by surprise, but his hands found their way to the vampires waist as their lips moved together.

Marshall was the one to break the kiss. "Take charge more often Bubs. Power suits you."

"Marshall I need to speak with you. It's a matter of utmost importance reguarding our.."

"Say it. Sex."

The Prince turned red as the vampire began to laugh. "God you're such a prude! It's just a word. Sex. We had sex."

"Marshall cut it out!" Gumball scolded, turning deeper shades of red.

"You're halarious." Marshall said as he floated over to his couch. He repositioned himself in mid air onto his back, floating above the stiff couch. "Anyway, what do you need to talk about. We had sex there's not really much to talk about."

Gumball knew what happened that night. That was not sex. "Marshall we did not have sex last night." The pnk prince stated, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders. The vampire looked at him, confused.

"But, last night you-"

"I know."

"And I had your-"

"Yes, marshall I was there."

"In my MOUTH. That wasn't sex?" Marshall knew that it wasn't just that, but he didn't want gumball to know.

Gumball walked over to the vampire and pushed him down onto the stiff couch, putting his hands on the vampires strong shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Marshall Lee, I love you. it took me forever to realize it but being with you," gumball rested his forehead against marshalls."I felt happier than I had in my entire life. I was on cloud nine. Even now just feeling your skin against mine makes my heart skip a beat, you make me melt."

"In my mouth and not in my hand?"

Gumball rolled his eyes and groaned. "Marshall i'm being serious! This feeling isn't going to go away. I don't want to worry if you're... going to be with someone else, or leave me."

Marshall stared into those amethyst eyes that trapped him every single time. "Bubba I'm not going to leave. Look, I know that's not really something that's easy to believe," Marshall said as he puts his hands on the prince's own."But I have nothing to run from now."

"I want a real relationship Marshall Lee. Last night's lovemaking-"

"UGH" the vampire groaned. "do you have to say it like that?! It sounds so... mushy."

"Well whether or not you like the words, I made love to you last night." Gumball sat next to the vampire, and pulled Marshall to lean against him. "And I missed you all day." The gummy prince wrapped his arms around the vampire, resting his forehead against the vampire's neck. "Be my other half Marshall."

Marshall closed his eyes and rested his cheek on gumball's hair. "You're asking me to be your boyfriend? You actally want a relationship with a monster like me? You really are insane." Marshall's eyes opened when he felt Gumball hold him tighter.

"You're not a monster Marshall...you're a wonderful person under all the dirty hair and sharp teeth." Gumball took his forehead away from Marshall's neck and looked him in the eyes, moving his onyx bangs out of his face." I don't know why you speak of yourself this way. A King should have the utmost confidence in himself."

Marshall was speechless. He wasn't shocked, or in awe. He just had nothing to say. So he kissed Gumball instead. It was soft, sweet and quick. "So you want a relationship with me. I dunno, I can get more emotional that a teenage girl."

"And I'll just sit here and help you through it. Besides if we're in a relatonship we can have a lot more sex." Gumball said as he pulled Marshall against him.

"Wait." marshall said. "Making love, or sex? Because Making love is hot and all but sex is _so_ much more fun I mean you got blindfolds and ribbons and ballgags and then theres the edible underwear and whips and chains and-"

Marshall was silenced by a kiss from the gummy prince. His soft lips and hot tongue moved against the cool ones belonging to the vampire, His hand running through the soft black locks before resting his hand on the nape of the undead teens neck.

Marshall had just begun to kiss the prince back, when Gumball pulled his lips away. He curled his index finger under Marshall's jaw, and rested his thumb on his lower lip, gently ghosting his finger over the cold skin. "So? Give me an answer Marshall Lee."

Marshall had trouble focusing, but he knew that Gumball drove him crazy, and Marshall loved him more than he had loved anything before.. "What the hell. I'm in." The vampire said with a sly smile.

The prince chuckled and brought the Vampires lips to his own. "You know," He said between kisses. "I don't have to go back for another hour. I don't have time to really make you mine but we could neck a bit."

This frustrated Marshall. He didn't like getting all Horny just to 'neck a bit'. Why couldn't Gumball just fuck him then go home later? Fucking rules. But hey even making out with the prince had to be amazing. "Why not." Marshall said as he began to passionately kiss the pink prince, leaning forward causing Gumball to lay against the arm rest of the couch.

Gumball ran his hands along the vampire's waist before tugging up on the hem of the Marshall's shirt. He ran his warm pink hands right under the gray cloth letting his palms explore every inch of his chest. Marshall was built so well. It was as if Glob had taken the time and chosen every single piece of Marshall and building him just for the candy heir. As Marshall's tongue began to wrestle and slide slowly against his own, Gumballs thumbs gently rubbed the dark blue nipples on the vampire, hidden by the shirt. Marshall moaned quietly into Gumballs mouth, making their teeth vibrate with the low sounds coming from the vampire. Marshalls limber fingers made quick work of the large zipper keeping the prince's sweater closed.

"Mmn- Marshall..." Gumball whispered to his boyfriend, attempting to slow him down. However, it didn't work. Marshall broke their heated kiss and moved his lips down the prince's jaw, stopping at his neck. He ran his long forked tongue along the candy princes neck, enjoying the sugary taste.

"HAH-Marshall!" Gumball gripped his lover's hair and wrapped his legs around the vampire from the sudden rush of pleasure. "St-ssssst- hah-stop it..."

But he was the vampire king. He didn't take orders from anyone, so he continued to lick suck and nibble on the teens neck, enjoying every sound and every movement he got out of the prince. Gumball set his hands on Marshall's chest, intending to shove him off, but ended up pulling the vampire closer. Marshall Lee let his chest rest against Gumballs, and kissed the prince again. He kept one hand on the princes neck and the other on the arm of the couch for support, as his hips stirred ever so slightly, creating just a bit of friction between them.

It took Gumball a few attempts until he finally pryed his lips away from the vampires, dragging his bottom lip between his fanged teeth. He regained his composure and zipped up his shirt before speaking. "I should go...before this goes further."

Marshall didn't want Gumball to go anywhere. He wanted him to stay with him, even if it was just to wath a movie they'd seen a million times before. Just to be close to him.

"Don't leave...if it's getting home that takes you forever I'll fly you back. It only takes like a second from here to the candy kingdom. Come on we can watch a movie and just sit here. I promise I won't suck the pink outta yer hair or strip you naked. You're my boyfriend you're supossed to make your king happy."

Gumball wondered if anyone was even still awake at the palace, if everyone was asleep then what was the rush? He'd like to just sit with marshall, in his arms watching a movie. Falling asleep there would be nice... "How can I say no to an argument like that? Alright I'll stay. But no more funny business."

"Not promising anything Bubba."

And Gumball didn't expect him to. He laid his back against Marshall's chest, grabbing the cold blue hands and wrapping the vampire's arms around himself before letting his head rest against the vampires cheek. There was nothing in the world that could take away this happiness...

...Almost nothing.


End file.
